kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
A.I.M.S. ShotRiser
|-| Belt Mode= |name=A.I.M.S. ShotRiser |type=Transformation Device Gun |user=Kamen Rider Vulcan Kamen Rider Valkyrie |season=Kamen Rider Zero-One |firstepisode=I am the President and a Kamen Rider |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zero-One) }} The is the personal weapon and transformation device used by both Kamen Rider Vulcan and Kamen Rider Valkyrie. A silver variant without the transformation function is mass-produced for use by the regular soldiers of A.I.M.S. Design The A.I.M.S. ShotRiser is composed of the following parts: * - A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. Once the Progrise Key is inserted into the internal within the Rise Slot, the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser will begin learning the inserted Key's abilities. * - An authentication device built into the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. It authenticates Progrise Keys. If there is no abnormalities when transforming, the Authoriser will issue a temporary unlock code to unlock the Progrise Key and allow authentication, and thus transformation. The Authoriser can read a Progrise Key's status even without contact. However, this process cannot be performed if restrictions are placed on the Progrise Key. * - A small grey button located on top of the A.I.MS. ShotRiser. It is used to disconnect Progrise Keys. When pushed, the Progrise key's connection is released, allowing one to remove it. * - A device used to read Progrise Keys. It reads the inserted Key's Rider Model (the Key's graphic of an animal skeleton), sends data to the Rider's bodysuit (to allow form changes and one to turn into different Kamen Riders) and then sends the enhanced data into the Fact Grip. * - The grip. Inside it is a high-speed molding machine that molds various equipment based on data sent from the Rise Loader. It quickly created the armor and bodysuit from sent data and encapsulates it within a special compression capsule. When not used during transformation operations, the Fact Grip generates special and sends it to the ShotRise Muzzle. Additionally, the Fact Grip acts as a relay that sends information and combat data to the user. * - The trigger. 'Shotrise' operations, bullet firing and deathblow firing operations are performed by pulling it. * - The A.I.M.S. ShotRiser's targeting sight. Located underneath the ShotRise Muzzle. When the Riser is used as a transformation item, the Multiple Sight supports the user's transformation through the use of many sensors including optical sensors. After transformation, it sends all information and combat data acquired into the user's suit via the Fact Grip. * - The muzzle. It is coated with a photon coating, which reduces friction when something is shot out to obtain high velocity and long range. Recoil is cancelled by releasing itself backwards simultaneously to the shot. Since this mechanism functions regardless of the length of the gun's barrel, it is possible to adopt it to a short-type gun weapon with good portability and handling (the A.I.M.S ShotRiser itself). * - The belt strap. It is a flexible band that wraps around the user's waist, and is separate from the A.I.M.S ShotRiser. It is made of the soft and highly flexible , and its durability is raised by applying a special tough resistance laminate. Functionality Transformation The user first activates a Progrise Key before inserting inside the ShotRiser's key slot and then opening it. However, because Isamu does not have permission to use Progrise Keys, he must force open the Progrise Key before inserting it into the ShotRiser. The user then pulls the trigger to send a specialized bullet that contains the Rider's bodysuit and armor. Transformation into a Kamen Rider is completed after the bullet comes into contact with the user. When transforming with the Assault Wolf Progrise Key, the bullet briefly transforms into Shooting Wolf's Rider Model before Fuwa catches it in his hand and crushes it, creating a series of floating projectors that materialize the suit around him. Finisher To activate a finisher, the user pushes the Rise Starter on the inserted Progrise Key before pulling the trigger. Depending on if the ShotRiser is being used as a gun or a belt, it has a different finisher. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The A.I.M.S. ShotRiser is voiced by both Maynard Plant and Blaise Plant, brothers who are both members of the band . Notes *The A.I.M.S. ShotRiser is the first Kamen Rider transformation belt since the Mage's Belt from Kamen Rider Wizard to not use the word "Driver" in its name. *Isamu transforms with the ShotRiser in its Gun Mode, whereas Yua transforms with it in its Belt Mode. *An odd quirk concerning the users is their transformation into their main form consists of white armor, but only the right side of the form is covered with armor based on the Progrise Key's animal. The exception is when an alternate form is used, as that transformation causes the animal-themed armor to usually cover the upper body, instead. **The only constant is the user's face does not change in either type of transformation, a unique element that was rarely used in the Heisei Era, but never had this element have the face remain completely unaltered for form changes. *Unlike the Hiden Zero-One Driver and MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, transformation with the ShotRiser does not involve a projection of the inserted Progrise Key's Rider Model. **The exception is the Assault Wolf Progrise Key, which creates a projection of the Shooting Wolf Rider Model. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Guns Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Zaia Enterprise